


Keeping Secrets, Breaking Promises

by VintageLilac



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Secrets, Friendship, Love, Mystery, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageLilac/pseuds/VintageLilac
Summary: Mystic Falls, a small town in Virginia where the gossip ran free and so did the secrets. It was all pageants, founders days, and parties in the woods until Tatia Gilbert's tragic death left behind a dark veil of uncertainty. Whispers of what happened that night were twisted over and over, all centered around why she did it. Tatia's death left everyone bound by the secrets they made in dark and promises they wish they never made.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes & Katherine Pierce, Caroline Forbes & Stefan Salvatore, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Damon Salvatore & Stefan Salvatore, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elijah Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Klaus Mikaelson & Rebekah Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson & Rebekah Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Keeping Secrets, Breaking Promises

The sun was shining over the town of Mystic Falls in a warm glow, not a lick of clouds in the sky. It was quite the contrast in light of recent events. The start of summer marked the day of Tatia Gilbert’s death and today was her funeral.

The sounds of a mother weeping for her child could be heard from the master bedroom, while in the room of a teenage boy the only sounds were music loud enough to drown out any thoughts. The last room held a set of identical sisters, surrounded by friends, who were all bound by their secrets.

The natural light of the sun shone through the windows, but the teenagers inside the room were already awake, overcome with their thoughts. Wordlessly the boys filed out of the room allowing the girls room to get dressed and get ready for what was sure to be a hard day. The room was a flurry of black dresses appropriate for the mourning period and makeup to hide the extent of Tatia’s death.

Hours later the Gilbert house was a mass of activity, people flying in and out to prepare for the incoming guests after the funeral. Caroline, directing all the staff to appropriate places, clipboard in hand. 

“Caroline you don’t need to do that.” Miranda Gilbert said tiredly and placed a hand on the blond’s shoulder.

Caroline only smiled sweetly, albeit sadly and responded, “it’s alright, Mrs. Gilbert, this is what I do. Besides, you should be with your family.”

Miranda was about to protest, but Caroline placed a hand on her arm and gently pushed her towards her husband. Not long after, the Gilbert family left in their car. Then Kol, Klaus, and Rebekah followed behind them and the Salvatore siblings following, after Caroline ensured the staff was competent enough to set up without her.

Grayson and Miranda Gilbert walked into the church, gaining piteous looks and sympathy, together they made their way to the front and sat in the first row. 

Katherine and Elena took the head of the line, arms linked in solidarity for their lost sister. Behind them was Damon and Stefan Salvatore, with their little sister Caroline standing between them. Bringing up the end was Klaus and Kol Mikaelson, their little sister Rebekah latched onto an arm each. Sitting together near the front instead of with their families.

They went through the motions and listened to Grayson and Miranda say goodbye to their daughter. Then Elena, Katherine, and Amara, the oldest Gilbert child, came to the dias and looked towards the crowd. Jeremy opted to stay with his parents.

“I miss my sister, there’s not many words to describe how I feel, but I miss her. She and I were the closest among all my siblings, we shared a room, we shared secrets, and the occasional boyfriend.” Amara choked out in a watery laugh. Then she turned to the coffin and placed a delicate hand on the lid. “Goodbye, little sister. I should’ve done better for you, taken you with me to explore the world like you wanted. I love you.”

Elena and Katherine stepped towards the coffin, not even bothering to give a eulogy to the audience. The harsh feeling of not being able to breath and shaking weighed heavily on both of them. 

“Goodbye Tatia, may you find peace and happiness wherever your soul goes.” Katherine whispered and kissed the coffin lid.

“I’m sorry you’re not here with us, I’m sorry this happened. One day we’ll see you again and everything will be right. Goodbye, Tatia.” Elena whispered and kissed the lid of the coffin just as Katherine had. 

Klaus leaned against the door frame, almost in autopilot, his mind still reeling at the fact one of their core group was dead. Klaus felt a hand on his back and saw his sister leaning against him, looking up at him with worried eyes. Klaus said nothing and wrapped his arms around her, thankful for the comfort. It seemed as if the whole town was littered in various places of the Gilbert’s after Tatia’s body had been lowered into the ground.

The town gossips in the corner, having the decency for once to keep their voices quiet and conversation light. Grayson and Miranda sitting at the kitchen table surrounded by friends and family, looking through an old photo album. The rest of the town huddled together in small groups, talking about what a tragic loss Tatia’s death was. All the police officers retired their uniforms for the day, opting for black clothing. Mayor Lockwood, his wife, and sheriff Liz Salvatore conversing in a serious manner in the corner.

Then there were the core group, scattered around the living room, Elena resting her head on Damon’s shoulder. Stefan sitting next to them with Caroline tucked into his side. Kol sitting alone in a seat, Bonnie sitting on the arm rest running her fingers across the back of his neck. Katherine was nowhere to be found, but that didn’t surprise Klaus, she was the most independent person he knew. 

* * *

Katherine sat, in Amara and Tatia’s room, on Amara’s bed. She stared blankly at the half that was clearly Tatia’s, her bed was still roused from when she’d woken up, makeup placed haphazardly on her dresser, and her cheer uniform hanging on the closet door.

“Katerina?” Came a voice from the doorway. Katherine looked up to meet the eyes of Elijah Mikaelson.

“Elijah?” Katherine whispered. The man she loved, also the man she hadn’t had any contact with for over a year, was standing there in front of her.

“I’m sorry, about Tatia. I came home as soon as I heard.” Elijah said, still not moving any further into the room. It was almost a sacred place now, a place he didn’t think he had the right to enter. So he studied Katherine’s form from the doorway. She was still herself, cold, harsh, but beautiful. Although now she was softer, more like his Katerina instead of Katherine. 

“I’m sorry too. I was a shitty sister. Now she’s dead and…” Katherine trailed off and was hit with the memories of the day Tatia died. She shook her head and returned to her stoic state.

“I figured I’d find you up here. Away from the prying eyes of the town.” Elijah said and avoided her eyes.

Katherine got up and fell into Elijah’s arms. He’d been expecting this, and slipped his arms around her as she silently weep, her hands clutching his suit jacket and her body shaking.

* * *

That sky had turned black and the full moon shone. Elena and Katherine both grabbed jackets and put back on their shoes before slipping out of the house and into the night. A similar occurrence was happening at the Salvatore household as Damon, Stefan, and Caroline sneak out of Stefan’s window, onto the roof and climbed down the adjacent tree. With Esther and Mikael away on business, Klaus, Kol, and Rebekah crept quietly out their front door, trying not to wake their siblings.

The Mikaelson’s got to the town’s most famous restaurant The Grill, before anyone else, all three getting out Kol’s ridiculously expensive car and waiting at the front. The Salvatore’s came next in Damon’s Camaro.

“Are they here yet?” Caroline asked as she pulled her jacket tighter around herself. Rebekah shook her head.

“Katherine sent me a text a second ago, says they’re around the corner.” Kol said. As if on cue, the identical sisters walked around the building and into the line of sight. Both looked worse for wear, but overall the same.

Katherine pulled keys out from her pocket, opening the front door and letting everyone inside while looking around to make sure no one saw them.

“Where did you get the keys for this place?” Damon asked, slightly suspicious.

“Swiped them from Jeremy.” Elena responded for Katherine. Katherine winked at Damon and locked the door behind her.

The group all shoved into their usual booth, and stared at each other in silence. It’d been a week since Tatia’s death and they’d been harboring the secrets of that night with them. 

“We need to figure out what happened that night.” Caroline whispered. She sighed shakily. Katherine and Elena shared a look, they were about to recount the night their sister died.

* * *

_Mystic Falls was booming with activity. It was the last day of school and everyone seemed to be floating on a high, especially the inhabitants of Mystic Falls High School._

_“Katherine hurry up!” Tatia yelled and banged in the bathroom door._

_“I’m almost done, Tats.” Katherine called back from the other side of the door and rolled her eyes._

_“Katherine!” Elena screamed. “We have to leave for school soon, hurry up and get out!”_

_Katherine appeared a second later, looking perfect as always, with a bored expression on her face. “It’s all yours.”_

_She pushed past her sisters and flew down the stairs, dropping onto a chair at the breakfast table, accepting the plate her father placed in front of her. “Where are your sisters and brother?”_

_“Getting ready,” Katherine smiled sweetly. Her mother sent her a knowing look, that clearly said she knew about the bathroom dilemma._

_“Okay, I’m leaving for work.” Grayson kissed his wife on the lips and then placed a kiss on Katherine’s forehead before heading out the door. The rest of the Gilbert children piled at the breakfast table, bickering and shoving each other. It was a sweet family moment, unfortunately one of the last they would have._

_Miranda rushed all her kids out the door and into Katherine’s car so they would be at least semi on time for school. With Katherine’s speeding, they’d ended up being early enough to meet their friends before class, Jeremy breaking away from his older sisters immediately. The other three girls met their group in the courtyard._

_Damon automatically wrapped an arm around Elena, pulling her into his side. Stefan was sitting at one of the tables with Rebekah legs thrown over his lap, while she scribbled furiously into a notebook trying to finish her homework. Kol wasn’t with them, but he was probably somewhere off with Bonnie in an empty classroom._

_Caroline hooked her arms through Katherine’s the second she got there and dragged her away, saying party details needed to be finalized and she needed help with other things. Katherine not really having a choice, allowed the blonde to pull her away into the school._

_Tatia bid the others goodbye and left for class. She and Klaus had broken up four months ago on rocky terms, since then they could be around each other, but it wasn’t the same as before. She didn’t feel like being around Klaus when he showed up with only the two couples between them._

_The rest of the day passed on and everyone was high on the feeling of freedom being the last day of school. That night the inhabitants of Mystic Falls High School planned on throwing a party in the woods to celebrate the beginning of summer._

* * *

“So we all saw her that day at school and she seemed fine, where was she after school?” Kol asked, he seemed to be thinking about the day, trying to single handedly solve the mystery. 

“I took her home.” Katherine whispered. “Before going with Caroline to set up in the woods.”

“So as far as we know she went to the party?” Klaus inquired. Caroline shook her head, it didn’t make sense. 

Katherine and Elena looked at each other and sucked in a sharp breath. The twins had a silent conversation with their eyes before Katherine spoke this time.

* * *

_Tatia was putting the finishing touches of eyeliner on when she heard the front door open and Katherine’s distinctive heels clicking on the floor. A second later she appeared in the doorway of Tatia’s bedroom._

_“There you are! You’re coming tonight right?” Katherine asked, looking over Tatia’s outfit with a slight grimace._

_Tatia rolled her eyes. “Yes, Katherine I am. Please refrain from commenting on my dress. What’re you doing home? Aren’t you supposed to be there with Caroline?”_

_“I’m getting ready here and Elena’s on her way back. Figured we could all go together.” Katherine said and crossed the room through the bathroom and into the room she shared with Elena._

_“Hello!” Came Elena’s voice from downstairs. Tatia called her up and she greeted her sisters before looking for an outfit for the party._

_Tatia crossed into her sisters’ room sitting on Elena’s bed. The two girls were shoving each other trying to get more room in front of the vanity._

_“Do you have a date tonight?” Katherine asked Tatia bluntly. Tatia narrowed her eyes and shook her head._

_“I’m not ready to go on a date yet.” Tatia responded and began to strap on her shoes. It didn’t escape her that both Elena and Katherine shared a glance. “Why?”_

_“She’s just asking.” Elena said sweetly, but she sent a warning glance at Katherine. Tatia had finally had enough of being kept out of the loop._

_“Cut the crap, what’s with the looks?” Tatia snapped. Elena and Katherine both turned around, but were silently fighting with each other, neither of them spoke until Katherine pinched Elena._

_“We,” Elena emphasized in a soft voice, “think that you should start dating again.”_

_Tatia scoffed, she couldn’t believe her sisters were discussing her love life without her. Her and Klaus dated for almost a year before calling it quits abruptly. None of them really knew what happened except that Klaus and Tatia got into a fight and acted like their whole relationship meant nothing the next day. She wasn’t ready and her sister should respect that._

_“Whether I date again now or later is not up to you!” Tatia snapped. Elena came to sit next to her and grabbed her hand, shooting a look at Katherine who sighed and sat on Tatia’s other side._

_“You broke up with Klaus four months ago, get over it and get a rebound.” Katherine said bluntly. Elena hissed and slapped Katherine’s arm._

_“You don’t know what happened and once again, I will decide when I date again.” The two girls shared another look. “What now!”_

_“What exactly did happen between you and Klaus?” Elena asked softly. Tatia shook her head._

_“Is that what all the secrecy is about? You guys want to know why we broke up?” Tatia asked._

_“You never tell us anything anymore, Tatia.” Katherine pointed out. “One day you’re together and the next he’s all over Hayley Marshall.”_

_Elena shook her head at Katherine’s lack of tactic but didn’t say anything to contradict the statement. Tatia on the other hand was furious, Elena and Katherine always had their little secrets and kept her out of things. The clear example being them discussing her love life._

_“You guys never tell me anything!” Tatia hissed. “You always have your secrets and twin telepathy. Don’t get mad over feeling left out, because darling that would make you the biggest hypocrites I know.”_

_“We left you out!” Katherine snapped. “We all know damn well you and Amara were always closer than the rest of us. The second she left, you shut us out.”_

_“You cannot turn this around on me!” Tatia said, appalled. “I was never enough to be involved in your sisterly bond.”_

_“That’s not fair Tatia.” Elena whispered. She’d been silent most of the fight, never one to get in the middle of an explosive argument between Katherine and Tatia’s tempers._

_Tatia just laughed dryly. “I cannot believe this. You’re both ganging up on me right now.”_

_“We're not ganging up on you.” Katherine scoffed, “We just want to help.”_

_“Oh please, I didn’t even know ‘help’ was a word in your vocabulary.” Tatia said cruelly. Elena gasped at the harsh comment and waited for Katherine to explode._

_“Cut the attitude, cupcake. Don’t get mad at Elena and I because you got too caught up in a bad boy and weren’t enough to keep him around.” Katherine scoffed. Elena stared in shock at Katherine._

_Tatia looked like Katherine had slapped her across the face. “You don’t know anything about Klaus and me.”_

_“Clearly you didn’t know anything about him either!” Katherine screamed back. She rubbed her forehead and turned away from Tatia, because by now the fight had escalated and the two girls were standing, with Elena between them._

_“I think you both need to calm down.” Elena said after a minute of silence, always playing peacekeeper._

_Tatia just rolled her yes. “You're the ones who decided to pick a fight because you both have this apparent need to intrude on my private life.”_

_“We aren’t trying to pick a fight, Tatia.” Elena said calmly. Tatia turned her back and squeezed her eyes shut._

_“Both of you need to mind your own goddamn business, leave my relationship with Klaus alone.” Tatia said finally._

_“What relationship? You act like you don’t know each other and it’s awkward for the rest of us.” Katherine said dryly._

_“Drop it Katherine.” Elena hissed._

_“Why should I?” Katherine laughed humorously. “She’s the one who got into a relationship with someone when everyone knew it was never going to work out! You were just a distraction!”_

_“Wow, that’s rich coming from you.” Tatia scoffed. “Why don’t we take a look at your track record, hmm? Going after Elijah when you know he’d never pick you. He’s two years older, too moral and honorable to ever date you. A girl who sold herself out to half of Mystic Falls.”_

_Katherine's eyes turned dark and narrowed. She lunged for Tatia, but Elena jumped in front and grabbed her arms._

_“Tatia! That was way too far and you know it.” Elena screamed as Katherine tried to right out of her grip._

_“Oh please like you’re any better! Your track record may be even worse than hers! Switching between Salvatore brothers was a low point for you Elena, and then putting poor Caroline between them.”_

_“Shut up! I never meant to hurt any of them.” Elena sobbed. Katherine had stopped trying to fight and stood next to Elena with her arms crossed._

_“Get out.” Katherine gritted out. “Go before I kill you.”_

_Tatia sneered and turned her back. “As always, the world only revolves around the Gilbert twins.”_

* * *

Nobody said a word when Elena and Katherine finished their story, everyone had varying expressions ranging from guilt to shock.

“She left after that. We didn’t see her again that night.” Elena whispered. Damon wrapped an arm around her and pulled her tight to his chest. He reached forward and wiped the stray tears falling from her eyes. Katherine stayed still and stoic, but Caroline still grabbed her hand underneath the table.

“So where did she end up going?” Stefan whispered. Everyone looked at each other, but no one seemed to know what to say next. Sitting here was all they had left of the night Tatia died. 

The whole point of them sneaking out and breaking into the grill was to piece together what happened and get the story straight. It’d been predetermined that they all saw her the day of her death, but no one knew what really was running through her head.

“At some point she ended up at our house.” Kol finally said. Him and Rebekah glanced at each other, both acting very skittish. 

“So she went from our house to yours?” Katherine asked. “Why?”

Rebekah sighed and shook her head and Kol looked at his feet. “Something would have to have happened before we saw…”

Everyone looked around expectantly at the Mikaelson twins for an answer, but they both shook their heads.

“Something definitely happened between when you guys fought and when Rebekah and I saw her.” Kol established.

Rebekah was shaking in her spot between Stefan and Kol. They hadn’t said anything about what happened that night to anyone. Rebekah wanted too, but there was a lot more at stake and in light of her death, they were at a loss. 

They were beginning to regret their promise, but they made their choice and they were going to have to live with it. They had no choice but to figure out what happened that night themselves.

* * *

_Caroline dropped to the floor shaking in the cold, her knees scraped and barefoot. She was still in a state of shock, where her mind was running through every conscious thought but she felt numb all over. She reached around for her phone, again dialing her brother._

_One ring, two, three, answer._

_“Hello? Care?” Stefan asked frantically from the other end of the line. “Did you find her?”_

_“She, she…” Caroline stuttered, she fell back on her legs and scraped her ankle, but she didn’t seem to notice. “I just watched her car drive off the Wickery bridge.”_

_“What.” Stefan whispered in a broken voice. “Care, what happened? Where is she?”_

_“I’m at the bridge waiting for the police.” Caroline said slowly as the shock and pressure was building inside of her._

_“We're two minutes away. We’ll be there soon.” Stefan said frantically._

_True to his word the seven teenagers piled out of Elena’s Denali before the police got there. Elena and Katherine bolted out of the car and dropped to their knees next to Caroline. Elena grabbed Caroline’s shoulder and shook her hard._

_“Where’s my sister, Caroline?” Elena said between tears. Katherine was leaning over the edge of the now broken rails calling Tatia’s name hoping she’d appear._

_Rebekah buried her head into Kol’s shoulder and wept over the unfortunate situation, Klaus moving to hold Katherine, probably the only thing holding her back from diving off the edge into the water. Damon had also fallen to the floor, prying Elena’s grip off his sister and held her in his arms and Stefan held his own sister while she finally let the tears fall._

_“What happened? Caroline, what happened!” Katherine demanded, turning towards the blond and letting terror rip through her body._

_Caroline took a deep breath and shook her head in denial. “I saw her car, she was parked on the other end of the road. I started walking toward hers, calling her name. Then she started driving, faster and faster. I felt a sinking feeling, like I knew she was going to do something reckless. I kept calling her name and telling her to stop.”_

_Caroline eventually trailed off, but everyone could guess what happened next._

_“Does anyone actually know what happened to her today?” Damon asked hesitantly. Everyone looked at each other, skittish and looking guilty. “Well?”_

_No answered and they all shifted to stand in a semicircle around the broken rails. Kol sighed and looked around, everyone refusing to meet his eyes. A telltale sign they were all hiding secrets._

_“We need to come up with a story to tell the cops.” Kol finally spoke grimly._

_Caroline looked incredulously at him. “Come up with a story? She drove off the Wickery Bridge. What other story is there?”_

_“Kol’s right.” Katherine piped up. “Look around Caroline! The amount of guilt and pressure is pretty obvious.”_

_“This is crazy!” Elena shrieked. “We cannot be entertaining this idea! You’re all talking like we murdered her!”_

_Katherine turned and stared Elena down, sending a message. Elena looked away guilty and snapped her mouth shut._

_“We were all staying at the boarding house after the party, Tatia disappeared and we went looking for her.” Damon said in a firm tone, making the decision for everyone. “Caroline you’re going to have to tell the cops everything you saw and that you called us after you called the police. We were nearby and made it here before them.”_

_“This conversation dies with us.” Klaus agreed. “No one can ever know.”_

_The tension, guilt, pressure, it was all building up so fast and weighing heavily on all of them. No one could bring themselves to disagree because police sirens started blaring through the trees and the familiar red and blue lights shone over the crime scene._

  
  



End file.
